


All Up In Her Gears

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Gen, Set just after episode 3 "Garage"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Skya as settled into her very own space inside the newly-built garage, she was surprised to see all four of the Reptools join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Up In Her Gears

As Skya as settled into her very own space inside the newly-built garage, she was surprised to see all four of the Reptools join her.

"Revvit, weren't you going to work on Ty's loose—" she begun.

"I can fix that on Ty later," Revvit said in a burst of words, and as quickly moved up Skya's front leg. Click-Clack was slowly starting up her tail, and Skya looked over her own back to watch him. He stopped once to tuck his head when one of Skya's conveyor sections twitched under him. She couldn't help it: his little feet tickled!

A few moments later, Waldo had finished swarming up the wall and was hanging, smugly upside-down, at the level of her head.

Skya felt both Revvit and Ace moving around on her back. The sensation of their feet there had already become a comforting prelude to fixes and adjustments.

"You want to make up for not having the entrance built tall enough for me," she said, realising. "It's fine, Ty knocked the opening taller, and in here there's lots of headroom."

"We missed something in the plan," Revvit told her. Ace, her mouth around a bolt high on Skya's left side, mumbled something that might have been agreement or might have been completely unrelated.

Skya was not going to object. At least, not when what the Reptools wanted to do in order to make themselves feel better was something enjoyable. She liked getting fixed up. 

Waldo dropped down on to her neck, a little startling as he was the heaviest of the Reptools, if still very light indeed. Ace let go of the bolt she had been working on (leaving that place feeling perfectly snug) and walked up Skya's back to join him. Together, the two of them tugged a length of conveyor-belt to perfect alignment.

The Reptools talked to each other, now and again, but were for the most part quiet except for the inevitable tap of feet or snouts, and the whir of them tightening one of her bolts. It was soothing, and Skya's eyes closed, her neck gradually curving as her head drooping downwards with relaxation. If this time with the Reptools was an example, this garage they had all built together was going to be a good place to be.


End file.
